A Change in the Weather
by firefly5151
Summary: Pure fluff. An unexpected situation brings Grissom and Sara closer. Will it be the push needed to change things between the two of them?
1. Tired

Title: A Change in the Weather

Summary: Pure fluff. An unexpected situation brings Grissom and Sara closer. Will it be the push needed to change things between the two of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…just my books, games, DVDs, and dreams for Grissom and Sara.

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 5.

A/N: This is what happens when I make reservations for co-workers to attend a conference, talk to family in Chicago, remember the experience of my last trip on a plane, and watch an episode of CSI where Billy has a cold (just not all at the exact same time…LOL). I was also in the mood for a comfort Grissom story. Thank you Onyx for being my beta.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tired**

Being the final presenters for the week-long forensics conference, Grissom and Sara were the only ones remaining in the large conference hall. All the other attendees left the building a half hour before. The two were left to gather up their displays and presentation materials.

Since most of the materials brought for the presentation could be thrown away, Sara was going around the room collecting them. With a stack in her hand, she made her way to the table next to the podium at the front of the room. Adding the stack to the growing pile already on the table she looked over to Grissom who was sitting at the table. "I think the conference went well don't you? I was surprised at the amount of questions we were asked though. I didn't think there would be many people who'd have questions about collecting evidence in the desert. Especially since most of the criminalists attending were from the Midwest."

"It shouldn't be surprising. Yes, most of the attendees were from the Midwest, but I would hope that evidence collection in a different environment would be an interesting topic. It is for me." Grissom got up from the table. Since a few items needed to be brought back to their hotel, he walked around the room searching for the box he used to carry the documents to the conference. Seeing the box was no where to be found, he walked back to the table and started to make a very organized pile of his own.

After Sara discarded the unnecessary papers in the overflowing trash can next to the table, Grissom picked up his stack and started for the entrance. "I'm glad the conference is finally over," he said, exhausted. He walked to the door of the conference hall and held it open for Sara. "It was fun, but I never knew a week could last so long."

"I thought you liked these things?" Sara responded, as she walked out the door with Grissom behind her.

"I usually do…," he began. When the door closed behind him, it caught on a few of the folders in his hand and pulled them out of his grasp. The papers and folders were now spread haphazardly on the floor. As he bent down to pick them up, not caring on their organization, he continued, "but when the keynote speaker is not up-to-date with his topic, I lose interest really fast." Standing back up, he found Sara a few feet ahead of him and rushed to catch up. Meeting up with her, he took his free hand and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"I can't wait to get back to hotel," Sara said as she turned her head away from Grissom and tried to hide a yawn. "I want to rest a bit before we head to airport."

"I saw that," he said playfully.

Sara looked at Grissom and gave an embarrassed, but tired grin. "Sorry."

"I thought you never sleep or get tired?" he asked. Arriving at the elevator, he reached out to punch the down button, but Sara beat him to it.

"You're not tired," she said, more as a statement than as a question. "We've been running around like crazy preparing for our presentation, listening to other presentations, attending various workshops and doing the work needed for those workshops." She yawned again. "Sorry…there were nights where we were lucky if we got three hours of sleep. And you're not tired?"

Luckily the elevator had arrived so Grissom didn't have to meet her questioning gaze. "I feel fine." He wouldn't admit it, but he felt drained. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with him.

The door opened and Grissom let Sara in first. She walked in, headed to the right side of the elevator, and pushed the button for the lobby. As the door closed, Grissom entered and went to the left side. Looking at their reflection in the elevator door, Sara decided to sneak a peek at Grissom. She'd never seen him look so exhausted. His body was slumped and he was leaning his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. His hair was a bit disheveled, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

The trip down to the lobby was short, but long enough for Grissom to start to doze. Noticing that he wasn't moving towards the opening door, Sara reached a hand to his arm. "Hey Grissom, we're at the lobby."

Grissom awoke with a start, slightly embarrassed that he started to fall asleep, especially after he told Sara he was fine. "Sorry. I guess I _am_ tired," he said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Don't worry about it." She walked out and headed toward the concierge with Grissom in tow. "Good afternoon sir. We'd like to find out when the shuttle to the Hyatt Regency will be arriving."

The concierge put his newspaper down and addressed Sara. "Good afternoon. Unfortunately the shuttle made its last pick up of the day a half an hour ago. We thought everyone from the conference already left. I'm sorry. I can get you a cab if you'd like."

She looked over to Grissom. "Want to go for a nice afternoon walk? It shouldn't be that bad. The hotel is only about a mile and a half away."

"Sure. I don't feel like dealing with a cab right now." He unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn. "Plus a walk might just wake me up a little."

Sara turned back to the concierge. "We won't be needing a cab. We'll just walk to our hotel. Thank you anyway."

Sara looked at Grissom. "Ready?"

"Let's go. The sooner we leave, the more time we have to rest before leaving for the airport." Grissom couldn't believe how exhausted he was. He never felt that drained at the end of other conferences he'd attended.

TBC


	2. Sleet

**Chapter 2 - Sleet**

They pushed open the hotel doors and began the trek to their own hotel. The air outside was crisp and the sky looked threatening, with the sun hiding behind dark grey ominous clouds. The darkness made the sky seem like early evening instead of early afternoon.

A few minutes in to their walk, Grissom started to realize how cold it had gotten and zipped up his jacket. He looked over to Sara to comment on the temperature, but saw that she added gloves and a scarf to her ensemble. Returning his gaze forward, he smiled, wondering where she was hiding those items.

Being comfortable with the silence between them and ignoring the changing weather, they decided to just enjoy the scenery. At one point they passed over the Chicago River and stopped to watch a boat sail by.

While looking in the windows of the shops next to her a half a mile into their walk, Sara noticed some white flurries falling from the sky. "Hey Grissom, it's starting to snow," she said excitedly.

Grissom looked up at the sky. "Well, sleet is more like it. If the temperature keeps dropping though, it will be snow. We better get a move on. I don't want to be out here when it does start to snow." He brushed some of the sleet from his face. "The storm wasn't even supposed to arrive until late tonight…after we leave on our flight back to Vegas." Grissom started to shiver, his Forensics windbreaker providing not much warmth against the falling temperature and sleet. With folders in one hand, Grissom tried his best to cross his arms in front of his chest to keep warm.

Sara saw Grissom shivering and felt bad for him. She knew he wasn't dressed for the cold and had to be freezing. "Luckily the hotel isn't that much farther. We'll be there before the storm really picks up."

"Good." Grissom picked up his pace to get warmer and to get to the hotel faster and Sara had to hurry to keep up with him. He turned to Sara, "So much for the nice afternoon walk."

Sara felt she owed Grissom an apology. "If I would have known the weather wouldn't be cooperating, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"How were you to know? I think we're more than halfway to our hotel now so we may as well continue on. A little rain never hurt anyone."

"I'm up for it," Sara said, a little too enthusiastically.

Seeing that he was still shivering a few blocks later, she reached for the folders in his hand, knowing he'd be a little warmer if he could put both his hands in his pockets. "I'll hold on to these for you."

He wouldn't let go of the folders. "No thanks Sara. I've got them. Thanks for the offer though."

"Okay. I was just thinking since I've got gloves on, I won't be as cold holding on to them. Just let me know if you change your mind."

"I will. Thanks."

As they continued down Columbus Drive, Grissom came to the conclusion that his idea of walking faster to get warmer wasn't working. It was actually having the opposite effect and he was getting colder. He wanted to get to the hotel as fast as possible, but decided to slow down their pace.

With the sleet coming down harder, Grissom realized his windbreaker was not waterproof. The icy rain was soaking through the liner on the inside of his jacket and on to him. He could even feel his pants sticking to his legs. He now remembered why he lived in the desert. No snow or sleet in the winter, just rain. He could deal with rain…especially when he could be prepared for it.

Sara glanced over at Grissom. He looked so miserable. His hair was wet and plastered against the top of his head, his face was pale with his cheeks and nose red from the cold, his pants were soaking wet and she knew his Forensics windbreaker was not waterproof. She learned the hard way too about the windbreaker a year ago. The folders in his hand were soaked and she knew there was no use in keeping them now. The papers inside were more than likely not readable. She began feeling guilty about the way she was dressed - boots, a long warm waterproof jacket, gloves, and a scarf. She came prepared for the cold, knowing what it is like.

As she looked at Grissom, her mind wandered back to the night he told her about the conference. She should have kept reminding him about how cold it got in Chicago and to be prepared for cold weather and snow, even if it wasn;t in the forecast. "Grissom, would you like to borrow my scarf? I can go with out it for a while. I'd offer you my gloves, but my hands are smaller than yours and they won't fit you." She started to pull off the scarf. "You must be freezing. Why don't you toss the folders into the next trashcan we pass? They can't be any use to us now. I know you'd be warmer if you could put your hands in your pockets"

"Some of the papers may still be readable. I want to wait until we get back to the hotel so I can see what's salvageable." He sniffed and wished he had some tissues with him. The cold temperature was making his nose run. "Thanks for the use of your scarf. Are you sure you don't need it? I don't know how good it will do me now being this cold and wet already." He took the scarf from Sara's outstretched hand and tried to put it around his neck. Seeing the problem he was having with only one hand, she helped him put the scarf around his neck. "Thanks Sara."

"No problem. I hope it makes you a little warmer." Her arm lingered a bit too long around his neck. Realizing what she was doing, she removed her arm and nervously grabbed at her hair that got messed up when she removed the scarf.

"So do I." He sniffed again.

"May I ask you a dumb question?"

"Sure," he said, his shivering making him sound like he had a stutter.

"Why are you wearing only your Forensics windbreaker, in Chicago, in the middle of November? You do know it gets cold here right?" she said playfully.

"Yes I know it gets cold. I just didn't think I'd be taking a two mile afternoon walk in the freezing rain to our hotel." He started to laugh. "I was expecting a nice warm shuttle ride from one warm hotel to another warm hotel, so I didn't think of bringing a heavier jacket."

"Well, just think of this as a fun experience. I have a feeling it'll be something you won't forget for a while," she said, laughing.

"Why do I have a feeling you're right?" He sniffed and wiped at his nose with the back of his free hand, the cold weather was really starting to bother him.

They rounded the corner on to Wacker Drive and Sara could see the hotel sign up ahead. "Grissom, I wanted to ask you something before we get to the hotel and go our separate ways." She wasn't sure if she should even ask her question, considering the last response she got from him, but decided to go for it. She bit her lower lip and asked, "Do you think we have time for a nice dinner before we need to be at the airport tonight?"

"I think so. Our flight doesn't leave until 10:45 tonight. I'd say we should be at the airport around 9:00 or so. That will leave us plenty of time for dinner." He turned to look at Sara. "It would be nice to have a quiet, relaxing dinner with just the two of us and no interruptions from other criminalists. Do you have any place in mind?"

She smiled at Grissom, stunned by his response and glad she asked. "Great. Glad you agree. I have just the place. For once I'm glad we have to fly out of the cheaper airport. Since we're flying out of Midway, we can go to Connie's Pizza. It's an Italian restaurant I had dinner at a few years ago when I came to visit some friends. It was terrific…the best pizza I've ever had. I've been craving it for so long."

"Sounds great. I'm already hungry," he said, while wiping some sleet from his eyes. "How about we leave here around six tonight. That will give us time to drive there and have dinner. And we'll still have plenty of time to return the rental car before we check in for our flight."

"Six it is," she said, yawning.

**TBC**


	3. Getting Warm

Thank you for the reviews. They make me want to keep on posting the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Getting Warm**

Having finally arrived at their hotel an hour after leaving the conference hall, Grissom opened the door and let Sara enter first. Without a word they walked straight to the elevator. Grissom pushed the up button and while waiting, took off Sara's scarf and handed it back to her. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. It probably didn't do me any good, but…thanks."

"Any time. I know you'd have done the same for me."

The elevator door opened and they both walked in together. This time Grissom was faster than Sara and he pushed the button for the seventeenth floor. On the ride up to their floor, Sara took off her gloves and put them in her pocket with the scarf she put in there earlier.

The warmth of the elevator was slowly thawing Grissom out and he was constantly sniffling. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the wall. Wiping at his nose with his hand, he made a mental note to make sure he put some tissues in his pocket the next time he went out in the very cold weather. He forgot it could make your nose run like crazy.

Like before, Sara decided to sneak a peek at Grissom in the elevator doors. He definitely looked worse than he did the last time she watched him in the elevator. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Grissom was beginning to come down with a cold. Sure, the cold weather could make a person look flushed and make their nose run, but she wasn't experiencing that. And, could the cold make a person really exhausted or make their voice sound a bit hoarse? She didn't think so, so she decided to keep an eye on him the rest of the trip back to Vegas. Seeing that it looked like he was in need of a tissue, she reached in to her jacket pocket.

Grissom heard rustling next to him and opened his eyes. He saw Sara's outstretched hand with a packet of Kleenex in them.

"Here, take them. I think you need them more than I do at the moment."

He sheepishly took the packet from Sara. "Thank you." He pulled one out and gingerly wiped at his nose. "I'm beginning to feel like I really owe you."

"Don't worry about it. And if you keep saying that to me, I'm going to get really angry." She gave Grissom her trademark smile.

"I'll try not to say it again," he said, returning her smile. As he looked at her, he really started to look at her. She didn't look half as bad as he felt. "How come you don't look as bad as I do?"

All Sara could do was smile at him. She wanted to bring up the fact that she thought he was coming down with a cold, but decided to stay clear of that. She knew Grissom was a very private person and bringing up anything related to his health was a bad idea. He wasn't one to expose himself or show any signs of vulnerability. She remembered a few years ago when he was attacked while questioning a suspect. The wound he got on his neck was brought up on more than one occasion and he did everything he could to hide it. So instead she said, "I'm used to the cold remember? I lived in it for a while. I also came prepared. I'm wearing warmer clothes than you."

"I guess you're right."

The elevator beeped to signal the arrival at their floor. The doors opened, and again Grissom let Sara exit first. They walked down the hall and arrived at Sara's room first. Sara unlocked the door but didn't go in. She turned back around to Grissom. "Should we meet downstairs at six?"

"No. I'll come get you. I'll check the both of us out first and come back up to help you bring your bags down to the rental car."

Sara yawned. "Sounds like a plan. Go take a long hot shower and get some sleep. See you in about four hours." Sara smiled at Grissom, walked in her room, and closed the door after saying goodbye to him.

Grissom headed down to his room, thinking about their adjoining rooms. When they first arrived, they decided to act like the door between the two rooms didn't exist. Though there were many times in the past week, mostly at night after their conference, and like right now, when he wanted to take advantage of it. Of course he would never admit that to Sara. At that thought, he smiled and let himself in to his room.

Upon entering, he headed straight for the thermostat. He turned up the heat and walked into the bathroom. He took a thirty minute shower, trying to rid the chill from his body. Sensing that it wasn't going to leave soon, he got out and put on a pair of sweatpants and a warm long-sleeved shirt. While still in the bathroom, he ran a pot of water through the coffee maker to make a cup of hot tea. He would rather have coffee, but knew he needed to get some rest.

Padding over to the bed, he put the steaming mug of tea on the nightstand and turned on the television. He pulled the comforter and blanket on the bed back and adjusted the pillows so he could watch a little television while getting warm under the covers. Before getting too comfortable though, he decided it would be a good idea to set the alarm clock. He didn't want to miss having dinner with Sara. After setting the alarm, he got under the covers. Fifteen minutes and half a cup of tea later, Grissom succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sara was also taking a warm shower. Instead of getting in to bed to get some rest like she should, she decided it might be beneficial to both her and Grissom to go down to the hotel gift shop and purchase some cold medicine and tissues. She knew that if Grissom was coming down with a cold, he more than likely won't admit it. But if he did admit it, it will probably be when there was no way to get any medication. And if she was mistaken and Grissom was not getting sick, she could use the items for herself the next time she got sick.

After making her purchases, Sara headed back up to her room. She packed the bag of tissues and various medicines, along with the bottles of water and apple juice she bought, in her carry-on. Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping, but deciding to be on the safe side, she set the alarm clock as she got in to bed. Picking up the book she started reading earlier in the week, she laid her head on the pillows. After reading two more chapters, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Dinner

**Chapter 4 – Dinner**

At 5:15 pm, Grissom's alarm clock went off. He rolled over, opened his eyes, and reached a hand to turn the piercingly loud noise off. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Upon the covers leaving his upper torso, he shivered slightly. He sat for a moment, rubbing at his eyes. Getting up to get into his clothes, he noticed he had a slight headache and a potential sore throat. Thinking nothing of them, because they were probably a result of lack of sleep and the heat in the room, he got dressed. Packing up his belongings a while later, a shiver wracked through his body and he wished his one and only jacket wasn't still soaking wet. He couldn't seem to get rid of the chill he had before he went to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Grissom was headed down to the front desk of the hotel to check out. He made arrangements earlier in the week to extend their check-out time because of the conference. After paying for the two rooms, he grabbed his bags and headed out to the parking lot. He put the bags in the trunk and set off for Sara's room.

Sara heard a knock on her door and looked through the peep hole. She opened it a few seconds later and was met by an exhausted looking Grissom. She was surprised to see that he didn't look any better than he did a few hours ago. He still looked worn-out. She, on the other hand, was refreshed and ready to enjoy the last few hours she had with Grissom…alone. "Hi Gris. Get any rest?"

"Actually, yes," he replied, his voice a little on the hoarse side. "I did everything you told me to do." He looked over to Sara and gave her a wide smile. "How about you?"

"I got a few hours sleep. You should be proud of me," she said sarcastically.

"I am. Ready to go? I checked us out already."

"Yep." Sara made a move for her suitcase. But instead of grabbing the handle, her hand landed on top of Grissom's.

Grissom blushed at the feel of Sara's hand on top of his own. "Grab your carry-on. I've got this," he said, not being able to make eye contact with her.

Frantically, Sara let go of Grissom's hand and grabbed her carry-on. "Thank you Grissom. But I can carry all my bags."

"It's no problem at all. I already brought my bags down to the car." Grissom ushered Sara out of the room and shut the door behind them.

They got down to the car and stashed Sara's bags into the trunk next to Grissom's. After closing the trunk, Grissom headed to the driver's door.

Sara walked up to him. "Hey Gris, why don't I drive? I know the area a little bit more than you. You can be navigator if I need a little help." In reality, she wasn't that comfortable driving in Chicago and would love to have had Grissom drive. But she knew he needed to rest, especially since he still looked extremely exhausted.

"_I_ want to drive us to dinner. You can drive to the airport. Sound like a plan?" He opened the door and got in to the driver's seat without waiting for Sara's reply.

"Sure. You just better not go back on your word," Sara said, as she walked around the car and got in on the passenger side.

"I won't." Grissom smiled at her as he started up the car and headed out of the parking lot.

Once on the road, Sara turned the heat up a bit. The car had gotten really cold sitting outside in the parking lot all week. While driving to dinner, she shared her last trip to Chicago with Grissom. She told him about the museums she visited, the great food she had, and everything else she could possibly think of about her two-week adventure.

The traffic being a nightmare at times due to the weather, they finally arrived at the restaurant an hour after leaving the hotel. Grissom parked the car and they headed in. Sitting at a quiet booth in the cozy restaurant, they perused over the menu.

Grissom looked up at Sara over the table, the candlelight reflecting in her brown eyes. "I want to make this special since it's our last night here in Chicago. Would you like to have a glass of wine with dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love one." Sara looked up and met his gaze. "Have you decided what you want to order yet?"

"Nope. I was going to ask your opinion. What do you recommend?"

"Well, I can only recommend the pizza. That's all I've ever eaten from here. But my best friend swears by the chicken parmesan."

"Well, that settles that then." He closed his menu and set it down in front of him. "I'll split a veggie pizza with you."

Sara smiled at him. "You don't have to do that Grissom. Get anything you want."

"But I _want _to split the veggie pizza. It sounds absolutely mouthwatering…and that's not just because I'm starving." He returned Sara's smile.

Grissom placed their order with the waiter and turned back towards Sara. Removing his glasses, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The dull headache he awoke with a few hours ago was becoming more prominent. He didn't want to call attention to it, but knew he needed some aspirin before the headache became much worse. "Sara, on the way to the airport, could we please stop at a drug store? I really need to pick up some aspirin."

"Sure. No problem at all. Are you feeling all right?" she asked, a little concerned. In the back of her mind she knew that this must be the onset of the cold she predicted Grissom was coming down with.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a slight headache. I want to take care of it now before it has a chance to get worse and possibly turn into a migraine."

Sara reached in her purse and pulled out a travel bottle of Tylenol. Pouring two caplets out of the container into her palm, she gave them to Grissom. "Here."

He took the two Tylenol from her and swallowed them with some water from the glass sitting in front of him. "Thank you. I'm beginning to owe you big time now."

"I'm glad to help. I don't want this headache to get any worse for you. You definitely don't need a migraine on the flight back to Vegas." She put the bottle back in her purse. "We will definitely stop and pick up some aspirin. I'm actually almost out of Tylenol anyway, so I could use the stop too."

He looked at her very appreciatively while he gave her a small grin.

The waiter appeared at their table with the two glasses of wine, putting Sara's down first then Grissom's. "Here's your wine. The pizza should be out shortly." He turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Grissom picked up his glass and held it up in front of him. "Here's to us and to a wonderful evening. I'm so glad we have this time to spend together."

Sara picked up her glass too, a little surprised at Grissom's toast. "I am too. Cheers."

Smiling at each other, they touched glasses and took a sip of their wine. Neither of them could believe how comfortable they felt with each other.

A few minutes later, the waiter reappeared with their pizza and placed it in the middle of the table. "The cheese and hot peppers are at the back of the table. If you need anything else, please let me know."

Grissom took the spatula, as the waiter left. He picked up his plate, put a slice of pizza on it, and handed it to Sara. Sara in turn handed her empty plate to Grissom so he could put a slice on it for himself. He reached over to the hot peppers and cheese and placed them in the middle of the table. Sara grabbed for the cheese, while Grissom took the peppers. He sprinkled a little on his pizza and dug in. "This is excellent," he said after two bites. "Great suggestion Sara."

"I'm glad you like it," she said, while tugging at a string of cheese that wouldn't seem to break loose from the pizza she just took a bite of. "Told you it was good."

"I'll have to remember to get your opinion more often." He laughed and took another bite of pizza.

A few minutes later, Grissom reached for his wine glass to take another sip. He felt his nose start to run and he sniffed. He reached into his pants pocket to pull out the packet of tissues Sara gave him earlier in the day, and was glad he remembered to keep them on him. He pulled one out of the packet and wiped at his nose. Now feeling a slight tickle, he took another one out, turned to the side of the table and blew his nose. Feeling rather embarrassed, he turned back around. "Excuse me. The hot peppers must be getting to me."

When Grissom turned back around, Sara smiled to herself. He looked so adorable when he was embarrassed. Since he was too absorbed in his pizza to notice, she decided to take a good look at him. His face was pale and his cheeks were a little pink, it could be from his embarrassment or he could have a fever. She couldn't really tell. She also noticed that his gorgeous blue eyes were getting a little glassy. She could already tell that his voice was getting hoarser and he was beginning to sound congested.

They finished their pizza and the waiter came to the table to clear everything away. "Can I interest you two in a cup of coffee and one of our delicious desserts?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, with Sara nodding her head yes. "Sure," she piped up. "We'll each take a cannoli and a cup of coffee."

Grissom, feeling his sore throat worsening, interrupted. "Actually, make it just one coffee. I'd like some hot tea, if you have any, with lemon."

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes with your dessert and drinks."

When the waiter left, Sara turned back to Grissom. "No coffee? Something must be wrong. I've never known you to turn down a cup of coffee."

Grissom looked up and met Sara's concerned eyes. "Nothing is wrong," he said, trying to reassure her. "I just feel like having tea instead. I'd like to try and get some rest on the plane and if I have coffee, I won't be able to."

"If you're sure…okay." She didn't want to say this, but felt like she just needed to get it out in the open, especially with Grissom's worsening condition. "But I do want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me, for anything."

Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a bit confused. "Okay. I'll remember that, thanks."

Just then, their dessert and drinks arrived. Seeing they still had half an hour before they needed to leave for the airport, they sat there slowly eating their dessert and sipping at their warm drinks. While relaxing and enjoying their final half hour together, they kept sneaking quick glances at each other, with neither of them saying a word. On more than one occasion, Sara noticed Grissom wiping at his nose with a tissue and started to get more concerned. His cold seemed to be coming on fast.

Having lost track of the time, Grissom took a look at his watch and saw that they should have left the restaurant fifteen minutes earlier. "It's time to get going. We're a little late in leaving, but I don't think we need to worry. Security shouldn't be that bad at the airport." He reached for the bill and took out his wallet.

Sara opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. Grissom saw this. "Sara, put your wallet away. Dinner is on me."

"Are you sure?" she asked, tentatively putting her wallet away.

"Yes. It's my pleasure. I've had a wonderful evening."

"I have too." She started to laugh. "Are we even now?"

He looked up from the money he was counting. "What?"

"Are we even?" she said, continuing to laugh. "You know, all the times I've come to your rescue today?"

"No," he said, joining in with her laughter. "This definitely doesn't count. I'd want to pay even if you didn't do anything for me. I just really appreciate your company. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my last night here in Chicago."

Sara stopped laughing as she absorbed the last few words Grissom had spoken. "Thank you so much Grissom. This is one of the best nights I've had in a while."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said smiling. He put the bill and a generous tip on the table and slid out of the booth. He walked over to Sara's side of the booth and helped her out. As they exited the restaurant, he unknowingly put his hand on the small of her back. Sara felt this and blushed and smiled at the same time, surprised at the gesture.

They got to the car and Sara saw Grissom headed to the driver's side. "Hey, I thought I was driving us to the airport Gris?"

"Sorry." He looked at her and smiled apologetically. "Habit I guess." He handed her the keys and they both got in the car.

**TBC**


	5. Getting to the Airport

**Chapter 5 – Getting to the Airport**

Sara got behind the wheel and pulled the car on to the main roadway. Grissom started to shiver so he reached over, turned the heat up higher and got comfortable in his seat. For some reason he still felt exhausted and the dull headache he woke up with was still lingering, even after the Tylenol Sara gave him. He was hoping that it was from lack of food, but since finishing dinner, it hadn't disappeared or gotten any better. Laying his head back against the seat, Grissom closed his eyes, the sound of the tires on the road lulling him to sleep.

While stopped at a red light, Sara looked over at Grissom and saw he had fallen asleep. His body and head were angled towards her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She noticed that his face still looked flushed and that he started shivering again. Hoping not to wake him up, she gently placed a hand on his cheek, and then moved it to his forehead. He had a slight fever. Since she was almost sweating from the heat in the car, she took off her jacket and draped it over him to provide some additional warmth and make him more comfortable.

While Grissom was sleeping, he thought he felt someone touching his face and then covering him with something, but he didn't wake up. He had a feeling he was just dreaming, since he knew no one would be doing anything like that to him. Pushing the idea from his mind, he went in to a deeper sleep.

Forty minuets later, they arrived at Midway. The trip to the airport took longer than expected and they only had forty minutes before their plane was to take off. And unfortunately, the storm had come back in full force. It was still not cold enough for snow, but it was for sleet, and it was coming down harder than it did earlier in that afternoon.

Sara parked the car in front of the car rental booth and turned off the engine. She looked over at Grissom sleeping and smiled. She hated having to wake him, but they needed to return the car and check in for their flight. She began to gently shake him awake.

Grissom heard his name being called and felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"We're here Grissom," Sara said, and got out of the car. She opened the trunk and started to take out all of their bags.

As Grissom became more aware of his surroundings, he saw that he was covered by Sara's jacket. A slight smile formed on his lips when he realized he wasn't dreaming. As he opened the door and got out of the car, he started to cough. Recovering quickly, he went to the trunk and helped Sara remove the rest of the bags. After all the bags were out of the trunk, he gave Sara back her jacket. "Thank you for this," he said.

Sara grimaced at the congestion in his voice and took her jacket. "It looked like you could use it more than I could. I hope it helped."

"It did." They grabbed their bags and headed to the car rental counter to return the keys. "Thanks," he said, and was overcome by another coughing fit.

"Grissom, you don't sound too good. Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

Once inside the building, Sara put her bags down next to a few of the waiting chairs. "Why don't you sit here and watch the bags. I'll take care of the car."

"If you don't mind…" Grissom handed Sara the paperwork for the car and took a seat. He couldn't believe how bad he felt. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get warm. Now that he was wet all over again, he doubted he would be warm for a while. The headache he had for the past few hours still wouldn't go away and the sore throat was getting worse. It now hurt just to swallow. And to join in with all that was the congestion he could feel building up and a cough. This was definitely the last place he wanted to be coming down with a cold. Not only did he not want to get sick while spending his last few hours alone with Sara, he absolutely did not want to show this vulnerability to her. She really doesn't need to see him at his worst.

Any lingering thoughts Grissom had were interrupted by Sara. "All set," she said, and grabbed her bags and one of Grissom's. "Let go get checked in for our flight."

Grissom reached to pick up his bags and saw that Sara had one of his. He tried to grab for it, but Sara wouldn't let it out of her hand.

"I've got it Grissom. Don't worry about it." She led the way outside and they proceeded toward the terminal for their flight, getting drenched in the process. "Since we were running way behind, I never had a chance to stop at the drug store. But hopefully if we get through the ticket counter line and security fast enough, we might have time to stop in one of the stores inside the airport."

"I doubt we'll have time. We've only got twenty minutes before our plane leaves." Grissom arrived at the ticket counter first and got their boarding passes.

With passes in hand, they walked in the direction of the line for security. Looking at the length of the line, Sara turned to Grissom. "I guess we won't have time. I'm sorry Grissom," she said sympathetically. "Is your headache getting worse? I have some more Tylenol in my purse. Just let me know if you need it and it's yours."

"I'll keep that in mind." Grissom suddenly felt the need the sneeze and tried to ignore the feeling. "If I remember correctly some airlines have packets of aspirin for their passengers." Sniffling, he continued, "Hopefully our airline is one of those. I don't want to use up all of your supply." The urge to sneeze was now coming on full force and he knew there was no way to stop it. With both hands full, one with his bag the other with his ticket, he turned his head away from Sara and muffled the sneeze into his elbow. Turning back towards Sara he continued, "Once we get settled in and have taken off, I'll see if they have any."

"Okay, but I have enough aspirin to get you through the flight, if you need it." She really wanted to comment on his deteriorating health, but decided against it. Grissom wasn't acknowledging it yet so she chose to wait until he either brought it up or it couldn't be ignored.

**TBC**


	6. The Plane

I know this chapter is short. The next one shouln't be as short.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – The Plane**

Finally getting through security, they made their way to the terminal. They arrived with five minutes to spare. At the gate, Grissom handed the flight attendant their boarding passes and they made their way down to the plane. "We just made it. Now that's what I call timing."

"So Gris, you didn't think we'd make it huh?"

"I did, but I thought we'd be here just a little bit earlier."

They boarded the plane with Sara in the lead. She stopped at a row which was completely empty, grateful that the flight might not be completely full. Having all three seats for the two of them might come in handy later on.

Seeing this was where Sara has chosen for them to sit, Grissom put his carry-on in the overhead compartment and grabbed Sara's to store next to his. "Lady's first," he said, pointing to the row of seats.

"You can have the window seat Grissom. I'll take the middle." She walked a few steps past the row so Grissom could get in.

"I thought you liked having the window seat?" he asked, as he scooted over to his seat. Noticing the plane didn't look full, he began to wonder why Sara was going to sit next to him in the middle seat when the aisle seat would more than likely be empty.

"I do like having the window seat. But this time I feel like having the middle seat. Plus, it will be easier for you to rest if you have the window seat. You can rest your head on the window." She smiled at Grissom.

"So, you don't plan on sleeping then huh?" he said as he located the seatbelt.

"I might, but I'm right in the middle of a great book. I may just read for most of the flight." After laying her wet jacket over the back of the empty seat next to her, she settled in next to Grissom. Feeling a slight breeze on her face, she reached up and closed both her vent and Grissom's. No need to have cold air blowing on them if they were soaking wet. She sat back down and buckled her seatbelt.

TBC


	7. Making an Appearance

**Chapter 7 – Making an Appearance**

Two minutes after settling into their seats, the pilot came on the speaker system and let everyone know they'd be taxing to the runway momentarily. When he was done, the flight attendants came out into the aisle and began their emergency evacuation instructions.

Sara was half listening to the instructions, having been on many flights. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grissom rub his nose, sniff a few times, and pull out a tissue. A few seconds later he sneezed.

"Bless you," she said.

"Thanks." He pulled out another tissue and blew his nose, the tickle not going away. He stuffed the used tissues in his pocket and looked over at Sara. "So, are you ready to get back to our normal life in Vegas?"

"I guess so," she said somewhat disappointed. Having spent the week alone with Grissom during their free time at the conference, she felt things were getting a lot better between them. However, she knew the minute they got back to work in Vegas, everything would go back to the way it was before. "How about you?" Looking to see his reaction, she felt the plane start to taxi to the runway.

"Part of me is, and part of…" The lingering tickle now turned in to a sneeze. He reached in his pocket for another tissue, turned away from Sara, and sneezed three times. He wiped at his nose and turned back around. "Excuse me."

"Bless you…again," she said playfully.

"Thank you…again." He smiled shyly at Sara. He could feel a blush creep up his face. For some reason he felt slightly embarrassed showing Sara this weak side of himself.

Sara smiled back but could see how uncomfortable Grissom was with showing this vulnerability. She wanted to make him feel comfortable so she put a hand on his arm. "Grissom, you don't have to be embarrassed okay?"

"I know, it's just…"

Sara cut him off. "No. There's no 'it's just'. Just don't worry about it okay?" She took her hand off of his arm. "Are you still feeling all right?"

He sniffed a few times and rubbed at his nose. "Yes, I feel fine. And what you're doing right now is why I guess I'm embarrassed. I don't like people fussing over me. I'm just not used to it." He turned back around in his seat and laid his head back.

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to get used to it." She laid her head back, copying Grissom's position. "I'm just concerned about you. I want to make sure you're okay."

With his eyes closed, Grissom smiled, realizing the real meaning of what Sara was saying to him. "Okay."

They felt the plane come to a stop at the beginning of the runway. Pretty soon they would be off the ground and on their way back to Vegas.

"So Grissom, I never got to hear your answer. Are you ready to get back to our normal life in Vegas?"

He coughed a few times against the tightness in his chest before proceeding. "Okay, I'll try it again. Part of me is, and part of me is not. I guess you can say I enjoyed the conference, but I'm also looking forward to getting back home. The best part of this week-long trip was getting to spend time away from the lab and all the problems that usually arise." He quietly added, in almost a whisper, "and I got to spend a lot of time alone with you."

Sara could barely make out Grissom's last sentence, between his nasally voice and speaking in almost a whisper, but a smile spread across her face. "I'm glad I got to spend a lot of time with you too."

Grissom glanced over at Sara. Seeing her smile, he turned his head back forward, closed his eyes and smiled too. He really wanted to be an attentive neighbor to Sara, but he was so drained that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Soon after closing them, he fell asleep.

TBC


	8. Severe Weather

**Chapter 8 – Severe Weather**

Five minutes past and the Captain got on the speaker system. "I'm sorry to say this, but the severe weather has caused a delay in our take-off. In the event there is a break in the weather and we can take off, we'll be waiting the storm out on the runway. Once I get more information, I'll let you all know. In the meantime, I'm taking the seatbelt sign off so you can get more comfortable. But I would prefer if you'd remain seated. Thank you for your understanding in this matter."

Sara turned to Grissom to talk about their latest development, but noticed he'd fallen asleep. Seeing him shivering, she wished that he could get out of his wet clothes and into something dry. Knowing that it wasn't possible, she got out of her seat and opened the overhead compartment next to theirs. She remembered seeing blankets and pillows stashed away inside it. She took a pillow and blanket out and closed the door. Sitting back down, she unfolded the blanket and covered Grissom. She couldn't give him the pillow at the moment, so she just kept it next to her on the aisle seat. Grabbing the book she placed in the seat back earlier, she turned off Grissom's light and turned hers on. She sat back and opened her book. She got one chapter in before falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later, still on the runway, Sara began to wake up and felt something heavy on her left shoulder. Waking all the way up, she realized Grissom's head was resting on her shoulder. She smiled at the situation, but her smile quickly vanished. She could feel heat radiating off of him. She reached over with her right hand and lightly touched his left cheek. He was burning up. She could see he was shivering more than before, even with the blanket over him. Hating to do it, she gently shook Grissom so he would wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes at the shaking, Grissom realized where his head was. His eyes snapped open and he quickly moved to a sitting position, regretting it immediately…the movement caused his head to hurt even more. "I'm sorry Sara," he said sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I don't mind. I'm sorry I had to wake you though. But you're pretty warm. You've got a fever."

Grissom pulled a tissue out of his pocket and sneezed in to it. After blowing his nose, he coughed a few times.

"You really don't sound good. Are you okay?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way to the aisle.

"To be honest, no. But there's nothing I can do about it." He saw Sara opening their overhead compartment. "What are you doing?" he asked, sneezing again.

"Bless you. I'm just getting a bag I put in my carry-on earlier this afternoon." She pulled out the shopping bag from the hotel gift shop. She laid the bag on the aisle seat and zipped her carry-on back up. Closing the compartment door and opening the one next to it, she pulled out two more blankets and one more pillow. She dropped them next to the shopping bag. After closing that door, she made her way back to her seat. Settling back in, she put her seatbelt on.

Grissom eyed the shopping bag lying on the seat. "What's in the shopping bag?"

"Just a few things I picked up at the hotel after we got back this afternoon." She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol along with a package of Sudafed. Next she pulled out bottles of water and apple juice. Placing the bottles in her lap, she opened the Tylenol and Sudafed and handed the pills to a very confused Grissom.

"Why did you go out this afternoon and purchase all of this?" Grissom asked, graciously taking the pills from Sara's hand.

"I knew you'd need them." She held up the bottles of water and apple juice. "Which one would you like?"

He reached for the water. "Thanks." Swallowing the pills, he looked at Sara, dumbstruck. "I still don't understand why you bought all that. What else do you have hiding in that bag?" Feeling a sneeze getting ready to escape, he reached into his pocket searching for a tissue. Not finding one, he sneezed into his fist.

"I've got these." She had a huge grin on her face as she retrieved a box of Kleenex from the bag. She pulled off the cardboard top and passed the box over to Grissom.

Grissom gratefully accepted the box and took one out immediately. After blowing his nose he looked at her again. "I do really owe you now don't I?"

"No you don't." She finished taking out the remaining items from the bag and stashed them with her purse under the seat, keeping the drinks to put in the seat backs. She placed the now empty plastic bag in the seat back in front of Grissom. "Here, you can use this as a trash bag." Sara's gaze reached Grissom's and she could see the admiration and appreciation in his blue eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I just did. I want you to get better soon, okay?"

"I'll try." As he emptied out his pockets and discarded the used tissues, he looked out the window. "We're not in the air." He looked at his watch. "Shouldn't we already be in the air? It's nearly midnight."

She forgot Grissom was asleep when the Captain came on the speaker system. "We should be, but we can't take off in the severe weather. We're waiting it out on the runway. Hopefully we'll be in the air soon."

Grissom coughed a few times and leaned down to pick up the blanket that fell off him when he awoke on Sara's shoulder. He looked over at Sara and started to blush at the thought, wondering how he could have let himself do that.

Seeing him blush, Sara had a feeling why. "Grissom, I told you I didn't mind. I mean it." She reached to his arm rest and pushed the button so his seat reclined. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep." She grabbed one of the pillows next to her and handed it to him.

Grissom took the pillow and put it between the seat and window and rested his head against it. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Sara…for everything. I appreciate your thoughtfulness"

Sara watched as Grissom drifted off to sleep. Even though his face was flushed from the fever and knowing he was feeling lousy because of his cold, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him…all wrapped up in the blanket, asleep. Suddenly she remembered why she woke him up just a few minutes ago. Grabbing one of the blankets next to her, she unfolded it and covered Grissom's sleeping form.

She took the other pillow and blanket for herself. Reclining her seat back, she put the blanket around her, and put the pillow behind her head. Within minutes she was asleep.

TBC


	9. Back to the Gate

**Chapter 9 – Back to the Gate**

The sound of the Captain's voice over the speaker system woke Sara up. She looked over at Grissom. He was still sleeping.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I've just been told by the control tower that it looks like it will be a while before we're able to take off. They are having all the planes taxi back to their respective gates to wait out the storm. Once we arrive at our gate, the flight attendants will pass out some drinks and snacks and I'll turn down the cabin lights. Again, I'm sorry for the delay."

Sara looked at her watch…12:30 in the morning, almost two hours after they were supposed to take off. Yawning, she put her seat up. She grabbed her book from the seat back and flipped it open, deciding to read while she waited for the flight attendant to come by. She could really use a hot cup of coffee.

The plane made its way back to their gate a few minutes later. The flight attendants were now walking down the aisle passing out snacks and taking drink orders. After giving her order for a cup of black coffee for herself and hot tea for Grissom, in the event he woke up, she took a look at him. He was sound asleep, but still shivering. Wishing that the blankets were bigger and heavier, she remembered her jacket. Since it'd been draped over the seat next to her for two hours or so, it should be dry. She removed it from the seat and covered Grissom.

As she put down the tray table for the aisle seat, the flight attendant came back with the drinks. She took them both and set Grissom's tea on the table. She took a few sips of her coffee and put it down next to the tea. She picked back up her book and continued to read.

At 1 am, the Captain came back on the speaker system. Sara closed her book. "Good evening. I'm sorry to disturb you all, but I've got some good news. We've just been given the okay to taxi out. I'm going to have the flight attendants come around and pick up any trash you have. I'll come back on once we've been cleared to take off."

Sara heard some rustling next to her. Grissom was slowly sitting up and rubbing at his neck. Seeing the jacket beginning to fall, she reached for it. Putting it across her lap, she turned to Grissom. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been better." He started to cough.

"Sounds like it." She smiled at him. "Just kidding. Does your neck hurt?"

"Yeah." He continued massaging his neck. "Guess I stayed too long at that weird angle. I forgot how hard it really is to sleep on a plane. A person can never get comfortable enough in these small seats."

Sara reached for Grissom's cup of tea. "Here. I got this for you a few minutes ago…tea. I thought you might like to have something warm for your throat."

Grissom gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea. The pain of having to swallow and talk was beginning to be too much for him, not to mention the constant tickle. He took a long sip, the warmth of the tea feeling really good on his sore raw throat. Again, he realized Sara had come to his rescue. "Thank you so much. I definitely needed this." He took another sip, and slowly breathed in the steam.

TBC


	10. In the Air

**Chapter 10 – In the Air**

Having been cleared for take-off and at cruising altitude, Grissom took their empty cups and put them in his trash bag while Sara closed the tray table.

Grissom looked over at Sara. "Glad to finally be on the way home?"

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze. "This has been the longest three-hour flight I've ever been on." She started to laugh. "I'm also glad we took off Saturday and Sunday from work. We'll need those two days to recuperate."

"Me too. I really hope I don't have to go through this again for a long time." Grissom started laughing too, but it immediately turned to a coughing fit. Once it subsided, he leaned his head back on the seat, wincing at the movement.

"Your neck still hurts doesn't it?" Sara asked, worry evident in her voice. "Will you be able to get some rest?"

He closed his eyes. "I think I'll be okay."

Sara got an idea but was a little uncomfortable with it, especially knowing that Grissom would probably not go for it. But seeing the pain that was evident on his face, she put the arm rests on both sides of her up.

Hearing the commotion next to him, Grissom opened his eyes to see what's going on. "What are you doing?"

"You're not feeling well and I want to make you more comfortable." She unbuckled her seatbelt, moved to the aisle seat, and buckled herself in that seat. She grabbed her pillow and held her left hand out towards Grissom. "Grissom, give me your pillow please."

He handed it to her with a curious look on his face.

She took the pillow and put it in her lap with the other pillow.

Grissom was still watching her with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what she was doing.

She looked back up at Grissom. "Like I said earlier this afternoon, I'm here for you if you need me, for anything. And right now I think you need me. Why don't you lie down?" she said, while patting the pillows.

"Sara, I…" He started to feel embarrassed and could feel a blush creeping over his face. As much as he would love to, there was no way he was going to use Sara as a pillow, again. He looked away from her and down at his hands. "I can't do that." Slowly he lifted his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked back at Sara.

"You really need the rest." Sara's brown eyes now pleading, "You're not feeling well and are hurting. I can see it in your face Grissom."

He held on to Sara's gaze, not saying anything and not moving, knowing she'd spoken the truth.

"It's going to be at least three hours until we land in Vegas. I want you to be comfortable for the rest of the flight."

"Sara, I can't. I don't feel right about it." Feeling a tickle in his nose and throat, Grissom broke eye contact with Sara and searched for a tissue. He sneezed twice and blew his nose. After discarding the tissues, he looked back up to her.

"Gil…" Sara reached out and touched his arm. "Please," her eyes not breaking contact with his. "I don't mind."

Grissom just held Sara's gaze. Besides the fact that she used his first name, he could see the concern and care she had for him in her eyes. He took a deep breath and stared at the seat back in front of him for a few seconds. Sara's eyes drawing him back, he looked at her, defeated. "Okay."

She gave him a reassuring smile, grabbed her jacket and handed it to him. "Here. Why don't you use this to cover your legs? You'll be warmer. I can see you're still cold."

He took the jacket and draped it over his legs. He re-covered himself with his two blankets and very hesitantly lay down on his side, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Since he was still not comfortable with the idea, he put most of his weight on his arms, and barely touched his head on the pillows in Sara's lap.

Sara looked down at Grissom and laughed to herself. He wouldn't give in to anything. "Grissom, please. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't mind. Please, just relax."

"Sara…I…" he started, but instead just exhaled deeply, deciding to give up. He slowly relaxed, arms still crossed in front of him. Not wanting to give in to the sleep that was slowly overtaking him, he fought to keep his eyes open. Once he fell asleep, he knew he'd be too comfortable sleeping with his head on Sara, and he didn't want to do that. He could not fall asleep on Sara. But, his body betrayed him. His eyelids getting to heavy to keep open, he fell asleep.

Sara felt Grissom's tense body become relaxed and could hear his breathing even out…he was asleep. She couldn't stop smiling. Never did she think Grissom would go for her idea. The fact that there he was, with his head on her lap meant things were definitely changing…and for the better.

Getting comfortable with Grissom on her lap, she put her right elbow on the arm rest and rested her head on her hand while deciding what to do with her left arm. She took the chance and rested it on Grissom's shoulder. Deciding sleep would be a good idea, she closed her eyes. While her thoughts drifted to their possible future, she absentmindedly started to run her fingers through Grissom's hair. Within minutes she was asleep.

Sometime during their three hour flight back to Las Vegas, Grissom finally got very comfortable while sleeping. His arms were no longer crossed in front of his chest. He had his right arm lying next to his face, and his left arm was draped over Sara's left leg…the move not going unnoticed by Sara, who was awoken when Grissom changed his position.

Grissom began to stir as the Captain got on the speaker system with instructions for their landing. Gradually opening his eyes, he remembered where he was and why, a smile forming on his face. Not wanting to move from the very comfortable position, he just lay there treasuring the moment and the turn of events those past few hours. He could feel Sara's arm on his shoulder, and not feeling any movement from her, could tell she was asleep. Yawning, he felt a very strong tickle in his nose. He rubbed at it vigorously, hoping to make the impending sneeze go away. He didn't want to wake Sara up by sneezing. But, his body betrayed him yet again and he sneezed, doing his best to stifle it. He sniffed but still felt like he needed to sneeze, the tickle not going away just getting stronger. Rubbing at his nose, the tickle got too strong and he unwillingly gave in and sneezed five more times.

At the sound and movement of Grissom's sneezing, Sara woke up. "Bless you," she exclaimed sleepily, a little concerned. Yawning, she continued, "Sounds like your decongestant is wearing off."

Knowing that Sara was now awake, he slowly sat up and took the pillows from her lap. "Sorry I woke you up," he said, very congested. "Yeah, I may be due for another dose pretty soon." He grabbed a few tissues, blew his nose, and discarded them in the trash bag. "I can hold off until I get home though. It's not that bad." And he sneezed again.

"If you're sure. I've got the medicine down in my purse. I can get it for you."

"No thanks. But I could use some more Tylenol. My body has now joined in with my headache," he said while yawning.

Sara handed him two Tylenol and he gulped them down with the rest of his bottle of water. "Thank you," he said. Looking out the window, he saw that the plane was making its decent into McCarran airport. "Guess we're almost home."

TBC


	11. Arriving in Las Vegas

**Chapter 11 – Arriving in Las Vegas**

It was around 1:15 Saturday morning when the plane landed at McCarran. Once it taxied to their gate and the passengers stared getting off, Sara got their carry-on items down from the overhead compartment. They were the last few to depart from the plane. As they made their way to baggage claim to pick up their luggage, Sara took another good look at Grissom. He looked so worn out and tired that she was surprised he was able to walk. For his cold to just really have started to show itself a few hours ago, it was already pretty bad. She could only imagine what it would be like in a few more hours. That gave her an idea.

While waiting for the luggage to start making its rounds on the conveyor belt, Grissom began to feel slightly lightheaded. The walk from the plane used up all of his remaining strength and he walked over to one of the conveyor belts not being used and sat down.

Sara followed, a little concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he said, coughing. "The walk from the plane down to here just made me a little tired."

Sara sat down next to him. "Grissom," she said looking down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at him in his eyes just yet.

Grissom turned at his name and looked at Sara.

"I know this is a stupid idea, but would you like me to stay with you at your house for a while?" She slowly raised her eyes and looked at him; a small smile had formed on his face. She continued, "If you're like me, you probably don't have any food at your house since we were gone all week. And with the way I know you must feel right now, I highly doubt you'd feel up to driving from my place to yours after dropping me off, let along driving to the grocery store to go shopping. I can pick up some groceries for you while you get some rest."

Grissom's gaze locked with Sara's and he smiled shyly at her. "Actually, I was going to say something similar." Grissom turned away from her and sneezed. Returning his gaze to Sara, he continued, "Besides asking if you'd mind getting me some things from the store, I was going to see if you'd like to keep me company for a little while too. Maybe watch some movies or something?"

"I'd love to," Sara said, beaming. "I do have one small request. I'd like us to stop by my place first so I can change. I promise I won't take that long. I just need to get out of these clothes and into something comfortable."

"I don't mind, just as long as you drive." Grissom bent down to his bag to get out the keys for his Denali. After handing them to Sara, he saw their luggage had started making its rounds on the conveyor belt. "Looks like our luggage has arrived."

"I'll get our bags. You just stay here." Sara walked over to the conveyor belt and waited for their luggage to come around to her. After grabbing their bags, she headed back to Grissom and the two of them slowly made their way out to the SUV.

When they got to the Denali, Sara dropped her bags at the back. She unlocked the doors and grabbed Grissom's bags. "Why don't you get in the car? I'll put your bags away."

Grissom slowly walked to the passenger side and climbed into the SUV. He buckled himself in while Sara finished loading the bags.

A few seconds later, Sara got in and adjusted the seat and mirrors. She started the engine and immediately turned on the heat. It was not as cold in Vegas as it was in Chicago, but she knew Grissom was still freezing. He'd been shivering since he got off the plane. As they made their way to Sara's apartment, Grissom reclined his seat slightly, closed his eyes and a few minutes later fell asleep.

As Sara parked the Denali in a guest parking spot near her apartment and turned off the engine, Grissom slowly woke up. Coughing a few times, he sat up and looked at Sara. "Would you mind if I come in with you while you change? It's a little cold in the car."

"Definitely. I don't know how much warmer it will be, but I don't want to leave you sitting out here."

They got out of the SUV and Sara headed to the back. "Let me get my bags."

Grissom waited for Sara and when she returned with her bags, they made their way up to her one bedroom apartment. Sara unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Turning on the light switch by the door with her elbow, she headed to her bedroom. "Make yourself at home Grissom. I shouldn't be too long."

Grissom entered Sara's apartment and closed the door behind him. He wandered in to the apartment and spotted a comfy looking chair in the living room. He slowly made his way over to it and sat down with a groan; the Tylenol he'd been taking had done nothing for his body aches, headache, or his fever. He leaned back in the chair's soft cushion and decided to close his eyes while waiting for Sara.

TBC


	12. Change of Plans

**Chapter 12 – Change of Plans**

Fifteen minutes later Sara came out of the bedroom, changed and ready to go to Grissom's. In her hand she had a small overnight bag with a few items she might need while keeping him company. Entering the living room, she saw Grissom asleep in the chair. Not wanting to wake him up, she put her bag back in the bedroom and picked up the throw from her bed. She walked back out to Grissom and covered him with it. Smiling, she sat on the couch and sympathetically gazed at him. Another thought, which she knew Grissom probably wouldn't go for, came to her mind. Not even wanting to wake him up to ask his opinion, she made the decision for herself.

Quietly getting up from the couch, she grabbed the keys for the Denali and headed out to get Grissom's bags. Before returning back to her apartment, she detoured to the laundry room to put some of his clothes in the washer.

After making her way back to her apartment, she returned to her bedroom and closed the door. She pulled the sheets off her bed and made it up with a clean set, adding a few extra blankets. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw she had a few minutes before Grissom's clothes could be put in the dryer, so she took the time to unpack her suitcase and carry-on.

Cautiously opening her bedroom door, she padded to the front door and sneaks a peek at Grissom in the process. He was still sleeping. She made her way back to the laundry room and put Grissom's clothes in the dryer. Upon returning to her apartment, she headed straight for the couch. She was beginning to feel sleepy herself and decided to relax a while.

An hour later, Sara woke up because of a crick in her neck. Seeing Grissom was still asleep, she took the opportunity to get his clothes from the laundry room. She carried his clothes up to her bedroom, folded them and put them on top of her dresser. Noticing the items she purchased at the hotel gift shop sitting on the dresser, she grabbed them and put them on the kitchen counter.

Deciding it would be a good idea to wake up Grissom, she went back to the living room, but stopped at the thermostat to turn up the heat a bit. It wasn't too cold in her apartment, but she knew the slight chill in the air wouldn't help Grissom feel any better. After turning up the heat, she crouched down in front of Grissom and started to gently shake him awake. "Grissom . . . Grissom, wake up."

A few seconds later, Grissom's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times trying to remember where he was. "What…where…oh yeah." he said, his voice deep with congestion.

Sara stood up. "I've made up my bed for you and added a few more blankets. I also washed some of your clothes and put them on my dresser. Why don't you change into something more comfortable and get in to bed. I'll bring you some medication when you're done."

Grissom rubbed his face trying to comprehend what Sara was telling him. "You want me to stay here…and you're letting me have your bed? Sara, no. I'm fine," he said, turning his head away from her and sneezing twice. "Why don't you just take me back to my place? I'll be fine at home. I've got everything I need there." He slowly got up and headed for Sara's bedroom. "Let me get my things. You can stop by in the morning whenever you feel like it. I don't think I'll need my car for a few hours anyway. There is no need for me to stay here. "

Sara followed Grissom in to her room. "Grissom, don't be so stubborn, and stop arguing with me."

"I'm not arguing with you. Remember what I said on the plane? I just don't need anyone to take care of me. I'll be perfectly fine at home, alone." He wanted to be angry with her so she'd do as he said, but he just didn't have the strength to do so. He was actually lucky he was able to form words in to coherent sentences with the way he was currently feeling.

"I know you feel miserable and just want to go to sleep." She watched as Grissom yawned. "You can barely keep your eyes open. And you may say you feel fine, but your face is telling me the truth. Plus, I've already made up my bed for you. I'm fine sleeping on the couch. I usually end up sleeping there most of the time anyway."

Grissom turned around, walked to the bed, and sitting down, looked up at Sara. "I don't know what to say Sara." He gave her a tired smile. "You've already done too much for me. I don't think I can ever repay you," he said, affectionately.

Sara walked to the bedroom door and turned around. "Just change Grissom. I'll be back in five minutes." She gave him a caring smile and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

Deciding it would be a good time to make up the couch for herself, she grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket out of the linen closet. Having completed that, she went to the kitchen to get Grissom's medication and a glass of water.

Returning to the bedroom, she gently knocked on the door. Grissom opened it, dressed in sweats and one of his long-sleeved shirts. "Hi," he said.

"Hi. Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes. Thanks for washing some of my things."

"No problem at all." Sara walked over to the nightstand, put down the glass of water and handed Grissom two pills. "Go ahead and take these. I know that you're way overdue on the decongestant."

And to prove Sara's point, Grissom quickly reached for a tissue and sneezed three times.

"Bless you." She met Grissom's weary eyes. "If you need anything during the night, please wake me up." She smiled at him as she turned towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sara. And thanks for everything." He yawned while partially closing the door behind her as she walked out of the room. He walked back to the bed, but couldn't bring himself to pull down the blankets and get into it yet. Instead he just stood there staring at it and began to think about his current situation. He knew he made up his mind before leaving for the conference earlier in the week to let Sara know how he felt about her and that he'd like to become more than friends. Now being in her apartment, sleeping in her bed, and with her looking out for him, he realized this was the push he needed to make a move. Yawning, he unfortunately realized this wasn't the exact moment he'd make his move though. Tomorrow morning he'd talk to her. Right now he was too exhausted and he felt absolutely miserable. With those thoughts circling in his head, he was finally able to pull down the blankets and sheet and slide in to Sara's bed.

After leaving her bedroom, Sara walked out to the living room and sat down on her make-shift bed. As she looked down at the package of decongestant in her hand, her mind turned to Grissom. She had made a promise to herself that this week would tell her whether she should continue to think there could ever be anything between them or to let him go. Some of things he had said or done made her think there could be, but she knew that most of it didn't really count because Grissom wasn't feeling well. He normally wouldn't be so accepting of her actions. He definitely wouldn't be staying in her apartment or in her bed either. Putting the package of decongestant on the coffee table, she pulled the blanket off the couch, wrapped it around herself, and picked up her book from the end table.

Being so exhausted, Grissom couldn't wait to get to sleep. However, every time he almost fell asleep, he started coughing. After about 20 minutes of coughing and tossing and turning, he couldn't stand it and slowly got out of bed. He wrapped a blanket around himself and headed out to the living room.

Seeing a shadow over her book, Sara turned her head and saw Grissom standing behind her. "Hi Grissom. Did you need something?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but actually, yes." He coughed a few times. "You didn't, by any chance, pick up some cough syrup at the hotel did you? This cough is driving me crazy and I'll never get to sleep with it."

"I did buy some cough syrup." Sara put her book down and got up from the couch. She walked over to the kitchen counter with Grissom following behind her. She turned on the light above the stove, picked up the bottle and handed it to Grissom. "I thought you might need it too. I'm glad I was prepared." After handing the bottle to Grissom, she returned to her spot on the couch.

Grissom looked at the instructions on the bottle, and took the proper dose, grimacing at the taste as he swallowed the thick, red liquid. "Thanks Sara. Hope this helps." He rinsed the cup out and placed it back on top of the bottle. He walked back to the bedroom. "Goodnight," he said, yawning, while passing Sara.

"Goodnight Grissom." Once Grissom left, Sara reached over to the end table and turned off the lamp. Snuggling under the blanket on the couch, she went to sleep.

TBC


	13. Lazy Day

**Chapter 13 – Lazy Day**

Six hours later Sara started to wake up. In need of a shower, she headed to the bathroom. After she closed the bathroom door, she realized that she needed to have her clothes in the bathroom with her. She couldn't go parading around her apartment with just a towel wrapped around her. Not with Grissom around. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to her bedroom.

As she stopped in front of the door, she was glad that Grissom left it slightly ajar. She sneaked a peek inside. The sliver of light from the partially open door illuminated Grissom lying on the right side of the queen size bed. He was facing the bedroom door, fast asleep. The comforter and blankets were pushed to the left side of the bed and the only thing covering him was the sheet. Knowing it was safe to go in to her room, she slowly pushed the door open. She heard the congested sound of Grissom's breathing as she bent down next to him to pull some clean clothes out of the dresser. As she got back up, she turned around and gazed at him, realizing how adorable he looked when he slept. She just wished he wasn't so sick. Seeing a chill go through him which started him shivering, she placed her clothes on the dresser and covered Grissom back up with the comforter. Picking her clothes back up, she walked out of the bedroom and partially closed the door. She headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

Thirty minutes later Sara walked out of the bathroom and was in desperate need of caffeine. She headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

At the smell of the coffee, Grissom began to stir. He opened his eyes and remembering where he was, a smile formed on his face. Blinking a few times to fully wake up, he rubbed a hand over his aching forehead. In need of some more water, he got out of bed. As the covers left his body, he started shaking so he picked up one of the blankets off the bed, wrapped it around himself, and made his way to the kitchen, shivering the entire way. As he reached the kitchen, he sneezed.

Sara turned around at the sound and took a good look at Grissom. He didn't look good at all. His face was really pale and she could tell by the look on his face that he was still feeling terrible. "Good morning Grissom. How are feeling? Any better?"

"Good morning," he said yawning. "I'm beginning to wonder if I really am taking medication." He grinned at Sara and continued, "Are you sure you're giving me the real stuff?"

"Yes Grissom," she said smiling back. "When I go to the store, I'll look for something else. The hotel gift shop didn't have much of a selection." She took a few sips of coffee and put her mug down. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks. But I'd like some tea if you have any."

"Sure."

"Great. Just point me in the right direction so I can make myself some."

"Nope. Let me get it for you." She put a mug of water in the microwave to heat up and got a tea bag out of the pantry. "Why don't you take a shower while I go to the store? You'll feel a little better. I left you some towels on the bathroom sink. If you'd like, you can use my shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I don't mind." The microwave dinged. She took out the mug and placed a tea bag in it. "Oh, while I'm out, I'll also pick up a few movies. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to get?" she asked, as she handed the mug to Grissom.

"Thanks." He took the mug and sipped the steaming hot liquid. "I can't think of anything at the moment. Surprise me."

"I will," she said finishing her coffee and putting the mug in the sink. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up her purse. "I'll take a trip to the store now. Finish your tea and get in the shower. I should be back shortly. Go ahead and make yourself at home." She walked to the front door and turned around. Bye."

"Bye," Grissom said as he walked over to the couch with his tea. He finished it in five minutes and headed for the shower.

After finishing his shower, Grissom put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, and grabbed the box of tissues, a blanket, and pillow from the bedroom. He sat back on the couch with the blanket and pillow and put the tissues on the end table. He turned on the television and flipped to the Discovery channel.

Sara walked in ten minutes later with bags in both of her hands. "Hi Grissom. Did the shower make you feel any better?"

Grissom sneezed. "Yes, a little." Seeing Sara's hands full, he got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, with the blanket wrapped around him, to help her put the groceries away. "Sara, how much do I owe you for the medication and for the groceries?"

"Nothing," she said while putting some cans of soup away in the pantry. "I needed food anyway."

"Yes, but you didn't need to purchase the medicine. You're not sick, _I_ am," he said, breathing like he just finished running a marathon. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shivering body and leaned back against the kitchen counter. He was feeling too weak to stand on his own.

Sara noticed this and walked over to him and reached a hand to his forehead. She was surprised at the heat radiating from him. "Grissom, you're burning up." She checked the clock on the microwave and saw that it had been at least ten hours since he last took some aspirin. "Go back to the couch and lie down. I'll bring you some water and Tylenol."

Grissom slowly made his way over to the couch. He fluffed the pillow on the arm of the couch and lay down, re-covering himself with the blanket.

After watching Grissom go back to the couch, she turned around and started to make some toast for breakfast. She knew she hadn't eaten since last night and doubted Grissom had either. While the bread was toasting, she took out two plates and some strawberry jam. Once the toast popped up, she spread on the jam and put the jar away. She opened the bottle of Tylenol sitting on the counter and poured two caplets on to one of the plates. She poured a glass of water, picked up the two plates, and walked over to Grissom. Putting her plate on the coffee table, she handed the other plate and glass of water to Grissom. "Here you go."

Grissom sat up and took the plate and glass of water. "Thank you Sara." He put the plate down on his lap, took the two caplets and swallowed them both at once with the water. Feeling a tickle in his nose, he grabbed a tissue from the box on the end table, and sneezed twice.

"Bless you." Sara got the small waste basket by her desk and put it down next to the couch.

"Thanks." Grissom threw away the tissue and started to eat the toast. "I don't even want to know what I need to do to repay you for all you've done for me so far. You certainly don't need to be taking care of me. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't think about any of that now. Just think about getting better."

"Okay," he said between bites of toast. "Since we're both up, do you want to watch one of the movies you rented?"

"Sure." She walked over to the bag of movies on the kitchen table and brought it to the living room. "Let's watch this one," she said while taking a movie out of the bag and showing it to Grissom.

Grissom looked at the movie title and smiled. "Twelve Angry Men. Why did you pick that movie?"

"You had mentioned it once, and I've never seen it."

"Which version is it?"

Sara brought the movie up closer to her so she could read the cast. "It's the 1997 version. The one with Jack Lemmon."

Grissom smiled. "It's not as good as the original, but I know you'll like it."

"I better, or you'll never hear the end of it from me." Sara put the movie in the VCR, turned on the television and sat down in the chair. After starting the movie, she picked up her plate and started to eat her toast.

As the movie started, Grissom got comfortable on the couch. He decided to lie on his side with his hands under the pillow so he could stay a little warmer. Even though he knew he just woke up a few hours or so ago, he was still really tired. During the beginning of the movie, he fought to keep his eyes open. A half hour later, he lost his battle.

An hour in to the movie, Sara turned away from the television to take a look at Grissom, and saw he'd fallen asleep. The blanket that was covering him had fallen on to the floor. Seeing that he still looked cold, Sara got up from the chair, and picked up the blanket. While covering Grissom back up, she let her arms linger around his shoulders. She smiled to herself and walked back to the chair. Picking up the remote for the television, she turned the volume down a little and decided to finish watching the movie, even though Grissom was sleeping.

Forty five minutes later, Grissom slowly woke up. He started to sit up, but the movement sent him in to a coughing fit. Once the coughing subsided, he reached for his water on the coffee table. Taking a few sips, he looked at the television and saw the end credits rolling. "Darn, I slept through almost the entire movie." His voice was so deep with congestion, it was difficult for Sara to completely understand what he was saying.

"Well, if you'd still like to see it sometime over the weekend, I can put it in again. It was a good movie."

"Okay. I may take you up on your offer." He finished his water and got up to refill his glass. While in the kitchen he took a cough drop out of the package on the kitchen counter and popped it in his mouth. He grabbed a few more along with his glass of water and walked back to the living room. Dropping the cough drops on the end table, he sat back on the couch and took a few more sips of water.

TBC


	14. Miserable

**Chapter 14 – Miserable**

Saturday afternoon was a blur for Grissom. He spent most of it dozing off and on while on the couch or in the bed. He wanted to be better company for Sara, but he felt awful and didn't want to do anything but lie around. He began to realize that she didn't seem to mind. She spent most of the time reading.

Finally getting hungry later in the evening, Sara made herself a plate of pasta primavera and some toast for Grissom. After eating dinner, they moved to the living room and took their usual places; Sara in the chair and Grissom on the couch.

After sitting down, Grissom took the blanket and spread it out on top of himself. "I have an idea of something fun we can do." Grissom offered, with a slight laugh.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to hear your idea."

He smirked and continued, "It's not that bad of an idea. After you told me about your last trip to Chicago yesterday, I'd like to see some pictures. Can we look through your photo album? I'd like to see all the places you visited."

"Sure," she said smiling. "But are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm up to it. I actually feel better than I have all day," he said, trying to convince himself.

"Okay. Let me go get it." She went to her bookcase and pulled out the album. She handed it to Grissom as she sat down next to him on the couch.

He opened up the album and looked through the first few pages of photos. "Wow. These are beautiful Sara." He pointed to a picture of the skyline. "Is this one taken from the Sears Tower?"

"Yep. It's a shot of the Southside." She looked up at Grissom, met his questioning eyes, and decided to explain. "My friend, Kim, lives in Bridgeport, which is in the Southside of Chicago. See, here's Comiskey Park," she said while pointing to the baseball stadium near the top of the photo. "We actually spent about an hour up in the Sears Tower. Everything looked so peaceful."

As Grissom turned the page, she pointed to another photo. "This is one of my favorites. It's of Lake Michigan. We spent the day at Navy Pier for an Italia fest and the sunset was just beautiful."

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, enjoying her company and seeing her so happy. He continued flipping through the pages of the album with Sara giving him a story about every photo.

A few pages later, and feeling the need to sneeze, Grissom grabbed some tissues from the end table. He turned away from Sara and sneezed twice.

Sara looked up at Grissom. "Bless you."

"Thanks," he said after blowing his nose and throwing the tissues in the trash can next to the couch. He took his blanket and tightly wrapped it around himself, making sure he didn't drop the album from his lap. Before getting the chance to turn another page in the album, he started sneezing again. After the fifth sneeze, he started to cough.

Watching him with concern, Sara could see that he was still really cold and was definitely feeling worse than he was letting on. She moved the photo album to her lap and reached a hand up to his forehead.

He closed his eyes reflexively and leaned into her hand, her cool touch feeling good against his heated skin.

"You're too warm Grissom. I think you still have a fever."

"I could have told you that with the way I feel," he said, while opening his eyes when Sara removed her hand. He tried to give Sara a weak smile, but he didn't have the energy. He reached for another tissue on the end table and sneezed again.

"Why don't you go rest in the bedroom Grissom? It's more comfortable than the couch. You may not think so, but you really need the rest. You can even watch some TV if you'd like. The television in there gets cable too." She closed the photo album and laid it on the coffee table.

"I'm fine here," he said, as a chill went through his body, making him shake. "I'd like to keep you company."

"You are not fine on the couch and I don't need the company," she said while grabbing the box of tissues and putting it under her arm. She picked up Grissom's glass of water and started to tug on his arm. "Grab your pillow and blanket and let's go."

Grissom slowly got up and followed Sara in to the bedroom. She placed the tissues and water on the night stand and turned toward Grissom, as he made his way in to the bedroom. "I'd like to take your temperature to see exactly how high it is. That is if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead…if it will make you happy." He forced a smile on his face and threw the blanket on the bed. Shivering as another chill wracked his body, he quickly got in to bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Once under the covers, Grissom turned over on his side towards the middle of the bed. He curled up in to a ball to try and get warm. He was planning on watching television for a little while, but once his head hit the pillow, his body relaxed and he began to fall asleep.

Leaving the bedroom, Sara walked in to the bathroom and was rummaging around in her medicine cabinet looking for the thermometer. Not finding it, she continued to look for it in the cabinet under the sink. Obviously not having to use it recently, it was hiding all the way in the back of the cabinet. She pulled it out of its container and rinsed it off with hot water.

She walked back in to her bedroom and saw Grissom laying with his back to her. "Grissom, I found the thermometer. Roll over so I can take your temperature." Not getting an answer or any movement out of him, she sat down on the side of the bed. She placed her left hand on his arm and began to gently shake him.

Grissom slowly rolled his head around. "Sorry Sara. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just a little tired I guess," he said between coughing.

"Don't be sorry. You _should_ be sleeping. I'll leave you alone once I'm done taking your temperature." She handed Grissom the thermometer. "Here, put this in your mouth and don't move or talk."

Grissom took the thermometer, placed it under his tongue and waited for it to beep. When it did, a minute later, he read off the temperature to Sara. "102.3. I guess that's a bit too high huh?" He gave Sara a weak smile as he handed her back the thermometer. "I think I better take another dose of Tylenol." He rolled over and started to get up.

Sara saw what Grissom was planning to do and gently pushed him back down. "I'll get the Tylenol for you. Just lay back down." She headed to the kitchen and came back with the bottle of Tylenol, the bag of cough drops, and some more water for Grissom. She placed the bag of cough drops and the water on the nightstand. Opening the bottle of Tylenol, she poured two caplets into Grissom's outstretched hand.

"Thanks Sara." He swallowed the pills and placed the glass back on the nightstand. Then he quickly grabbed some tissues and sneezed.

"Now lie back down and get some rest. I'll turn up the heat a little more for you. Oh, I also brought you the cough drops if you need them."

With his eyes almost closed, Grissom nodded his head and turned back around to his side. Sara got off the bed and fixed the blankets for him. Walking back to the living room, she turned off the bedroom light and partially closed the door.

Seeing that it was a little early to go to bed herself, she decided it would be a good time to do her laundry. It had been sitting in the laundry bag on the floor in the dining room since they got to her place early that morning. While waiting for her laundry to be done, she made up her bed once more and lay down to read. Once all of her laundry was folded and placed on the kitchen table, she headed back to the couch to continue reading. Still not caught up on sleep, Sara fell asleep around 9:30 with the book open and in her lap.

TBC


	15. The Move

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my fic.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Move**

It was 7am Sunday when Sara finally woke up. She looked at the clock and was surprised by the time. It was pretty late by her standards, but she realized she was still catching up on her missed sleep from the conference. On her way to take a shower, she glanced in to the bedroom when she heard the congested sound of Grissom's breathing. Seeing he was still sleeping, she went to take her shower.

When she came out thirty minutes later and saw Grissom still hadn't woken up, she decided to go to the store to pick up a Sunday paper. She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and wrote a quick note to Grissom, in the event he woke up before she got back. She placed it on the nightstand in the bedroom and quickly left her apartment.

Sara returned fifteen minutes later. She dropped the newspaper on the coffee table and went to check on Grissom. He was still asleep, but she knew he had been up. His water was almost gone. She quietly walked in to the bedroom and took his glass. She made her way to the kitchen and washed it out. Refilling it, she brought it back to the bedroom. After closing the bedroom door, she went back to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee, and decided to make herself some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

With her breakfast and coffee in hand, she went to the living room. She put her plate and mug on the coffee table, and plopped down on the floor with her back against the couch. She started reading the newspaper as she ate, while keeping an ear out for Grissom.

Having read the entire newspaper and washed all the dishes, Sara returned to the couch and picked up her book to continue reading. If things continued the way they had the last day or so, she would be done with her book by the end of the day.

Around 11am, Grissom started to wake up and was overcome by a sneezing fit. After blowing his nose a few times, he decided to join the living and slowly made his way out to the living room. Seeing Sara spread out on the couch, he walked to the chair and fell in to it.

Sara put her book down and looked over to Grissom. "Good morning Grissom."

"Morning," he said, his voice so deep with congestion, it sounded like he said borning.

Sara started to laugh. "Grissom, you sound awful." Turning serious, she continued, "Have you taken any decongestant lately?"

"Not since sometime yesterday afternoon." He sneezed and started shivering.

Noticing that Grissom left the blanket in the bedroom, she got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. She grabbed the blanket, a pillow, and the box of tissues and walked back out to the living room. "Why don't you sit on the couch?" She placed the tissues on the coffee table and handed the pillow and blanket to Grissom.

"I'm fine here," he said while covering himself with the blanket. Not really wanting the pillow at the moment, he put it in his lap. "Thank you." Remembering that he needed to take the decongestant, he began to get up from the chair.

Sara saw Grissom getting up. "Stop. Where do you think you're going?"

"I need another dose of decongestant."

"Sit back down. Let me get it for you." Sara walked to the kitchen, popped out two pills from the foil packaging, walked back to the living room, and handed them to Grissom. Realizing he didn't have any water, she went to get his glass from the bedroom.

"Thanks, Sara," he said appreciatively, after swallowing the pills. "You know you are doing way too much for me."

Sara sat down on the couch and just smiled at his comment. "I don't mind," she said after Grissom met her eyes. "I don't know how well you feel, but are you up for another movie?"

"I don't know how long I'll last, but sure."

"Great." Sara got up and put in another movie, not telling him what movie it was.

When the title appeared on screen, Grissom looked over at Sara. "The Bill Chill?" Now why did you pick that one?" he asked while coughing.

"Same reason I picked the last one. You mentioned it once."

"Oh." He groaned a little as he tried to get comfortable.

"Grissom, will you please change places with me?"

He looked at Sara's concerned face. "Sure," he breathed. "I'll sit on the couch, but you don't need to move. We can share."

"Okay," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Grissom went over to the couch, sat down on the opposite side of Sara, and got comfortable.

"Mind sharing the blanket?" Sara asked.

"Not at all." He handed some of the blanket to Sara.

They watched the movie with Grissom only dozing off for a few minutes.

After getting up and putting the movie away, Sara realized what time it was. "Are you hungry at all Grissom? I don't think you've really eaten anything today."

"I haven't eaten anything yet. Guess I can try."

"I'll go make us some lunch. You just stay put."

As Grissom watched Sara heat up the soup for their lunch, he decided that it was now time to have his talk with her. He actually wanted to talk to her earlier Saturday, but he didn't have the strength then. "Sara, we need to talk."

Sara looked over at Grissom and was saddened by the seriousness in his voice and eyes. "We do?" she said, not wanting to hear to rest of the conversation, knowing that another big letdown was looming in the distance. This letdown being the one she never wanted to hear.

"Yes, we do," he said, motioning for her to sit down next to him.

Sara walked to the living room, sat down on the edge of the couch, and looked at Grissom.

Grissom could see the change in her expression and it saddened him. He really began to see what he'd done to her. "While lying around most of the weekend, I've had a lot of time to think." He wanted to make Sara smile, so he added, "Well, maybe not a lot of time since I've slept most of it away, but it ended up being enough." Not getting a smile, he continued. "Anyway, as I said, I had a lot of time to think."

Sara sat back against the arm of the couch with one leg tucked underneath her.

"Sara, there needs to be a change between us. Our friendship can't continue the way it is. I don't _want_ it to continue the way it is. I know you went through a lot during Nick's abduction and after it…and so did I. I know you think it had no affect on me, but it did. And in a way I never thought possible." He looked up at her and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts so he could continue. Before he could continue though, he sneezed, which in turn started him coughing. Once the coughing subsided, he took a sip of water.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sara got up from the couch to grab some cough drops from the bedroom. "It's too soon for more cough medicine. Here," she said, as she handed him one and returned to her spot on the couch.

"Thanks Sara." He coughed again and put the cough drop in his mouth. "First, you have to know that I've always lived my life for the crime lab. I've giving up having a private life in order to have a perfect _public_ life. I always knew that if I ever _had_ a personal life, it would get in the way and could possibly risk everything I've worked my entire life for." He looked up at Sara's sad face and was not surprised by her reaction. "But, that night after finding Nick, I kept thinking about what Walter Gordon asked me before he blew himself up."

Sara interrupted since it was the first time she'd heard anything about what went on between the two men inside the warehouse. "What did he ask you?" she hesitantly asked.

"He asked what Nick meant to me and how I felt seeing him in that coffin." He stopped to take another breath, feeling a little unsure at what he was about to reveal, but knowing he had to. Not being able to continue looking at Sara, he looked down at the floor. "While thinking about the conversation, my mind always turned to you and what you meant to me and if it had been you in that coffin. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it _was_ you." He timidly looked up at her. "It was at that moment when I realized how much you meant to me, Sara. The thought that it could have been you, terrified me."

Sara gave him a shy smile. Unsure of what to say at this revelation and not really wanting to say anything, Sara moved closer on the couch to Grissom.

"The days after Nick's abduction, I really began to take a hard look at my life. For all these years I thought I was happy, but now I know I wasn't. In thinking about the possibility that it could have been you, I realized I was missing something important in my life." He looked down at his hands and started to play with the blanket. "I won't be truly happy unless I have you in my life, Sara."

At Grissom's words, Sara reached out and put her hands around his.

Feeling Sara's hands on his, he stopped playing with the blanket, looked up at her, and was taken in by her brown eyes. "Since that night, I've realized how alone I am and that I really have no life outside of the lab. I don't like it anymore. I'm ready to risk it all, Sara. I just hope I'm not too late."

Sara could feel her eyes start to well up with tears but blinked them away. "Grissom, you could never be too late." She couldn't believe what Grissom just confessed to her. He'd never opened up that much to her and she was a little in shock. At first she was scared at what he might tell her, but instead she got the complete opposite.

Grissom's eyes were fixed on Sara's and he gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

They both just sat there for a few minutes smiling and staring at each other until Sara heard the soup start to boil over. "We'll continue this discussion later," she said while smiling. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get their lunch ready.

As they ate lunch, Sara continued to watch Grissom. He seemed to have been doing a good job of hiding his illness for the past few hours, but he was not able to do so as much anymore. Every chance he got he was rubbing his forehead, temples, or the bridge of his nose. He was constantly sniffling, and the look on his face also showed he was in pain and feeling just absolutely miserable. He was also just playing around with his soup, having only eaten a few spoonfuls when he first sat down. "Why don't you go lay down on the bed. You're still not feeling well."

"I think I will," he sighed. "Thank you for the soup Sara." He got up from the chair. "Sorry I wasted it. I'm just not all that hungry."

"Don't worry about. I'll put it in the refrigerator in case you want it later. Now just go lay down."

"Thank you. I still don't know how I can ever repay you." He slowly made his way to the bedroom. Partially closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. He got in the bed, laid down and fell asleep within minutes.

Sara finished up her lunch and put Grissom's left over soup in the refrigerator. She then washed the dishes and decided to straighten up the kitchen and living room.

TBC


	16. Sara's Turn

Here's the final chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Sara's Turn**

After checking on Grissom forty-five minutes later, Sara decided to put in one of the other movies she rented. While stretched out on the couch, her eyelids got too heavy to keep open, and she fell asleep. Starting to get cold a while later, she unconsciously put her hands under her head and curled up into a ball to try and keep warm.

Having to use the bathroom and get some more water, Grissom slowly got out of bed. He walked over to the bedroom door, pulled it fully open and squinted at the brightness of the apartment. As he walked toward the bathroom, he heard the television. Wanting to see what Sara was watching, he padded over to the living room and was surprised to see her asleep on the couch. He smiled and turned to use the bathroom.

After using the bathroom and grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Grissom walked to the living room and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He took a sip of water while looking at Sara, and realized that she was shivering. Putting his water down, he got up, walked to the couch and knelt down in front of her. His fingers lightly brushed the strands of hair on her forehead out of the way, and he tenderly touched her forehead. He sighed and stood back up. Taking the throw from the chair, he covered Sara's sleeping form. Not really wanting to go back to bed, even though he knew he should, he decided to camp out in the chair for a bit. Resting his head in his hand, he watched Sara sleep for a few minutes, but began to feel uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze to the television to watch the movie Sara put in.

Fifteen minutes later, Grissom heard Sara begin to stir. He looked away from the television and over to Sara.

She yawned, rubbed at her eyes, and met his gaze.

"Hey," he said softly, still watching her.

Before she could utter a word, she sneezed twice. "Excuse me," she sniffed. She looked back over at Grissom and yawned again. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice sounding a little congested. She sat up and wrapped the throw tightly around her body.

"I'm feeling better than I was a few hours ago. I took three Tylenol instead of two this last time." He got up from the chair and headed to the bedroom. Grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand and the blanket from the bed, he came back to the living room and squeezed himself next to Sara on the couch. He handed her the box of tissues and placed the blanket over the arm of the couch. "How are _you_ feeling?" he asked, already knowing that she was now sick too.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about," she said, noticing the concerned expression on his face. Then she sneezed again.

"Bless you." He could feel Sara trembling next to him, so he pulled her close to him and draped the blanket over the two of them.

Without any hesitation, Sara snuggled up into Grissom's warm body, a little in shock that he was showing this side of himself so soon, but loving every second of it. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Grissom still felt Sara shivering next to him and looked down at her. "I'm so sorry Sara," he said tenderly. "I didn't…" he started, but turned away from Sara and sneezed into his elbow, silently wishing he was better. "I didn't mean to get you sick. I…I shouldn't have stayed here these past two days," he said guiltily.

"Gil, it's okay," she said reassuringly. "I know I would have gotten sick even if you didn't stay here over the weekend. Remember the flight back home? Plus, I made you stay here."

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean I shouldn't feel bad."

A huge smile crossed Sara's face. "I'll make you feel better. Remember how you kept telling me that you owe me for everything I did for you throughout the entire weekend? Well, you don't owe me anymore," she said looking up at him. "What you're doing at this very moment more than makes up for it." Seeing Grissom return her contagious smile, she snuggled back into him and closed her eyes.

Grissom leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her heated forehead. Thrilled with the way things had turned out for him, he drifted off to sleep while watching Sara sleep in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
